


space has nothing on you

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 1k of fluff and nothing else, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, glimbow being cute, how tf is that an actual tag, idk - Freeform, this is literally just an apology fic for not following my posting schedule at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ship shudders it’s way through space, and Glimmer is at peace.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (implied), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	space has nothing on you

The ship shudders it’s way through space, and Glimmer is at peace.

She escaped Horde Prime. They rescued Catra. They’re going home, finally, and she can reunite with her father. Everything is perfect.

“What, so Horde Prime can capture you again?” screams Adora from the brig.

Well, not everything.

“Are they still going at it?” complains Bow, from where he’s sitting at the ship’s side. He’s opted to take off his space suit, and is now in his regular crop top and pants. Glimmer smiles at him, less a choice and more a reflex, until he catches her staring and blushes, glances away.

“Don’t say that. You make it sound like they’re having sex.”

  
“Ugh,” he groans. “I won’t be able to get that out of my mind, why did you do that to me?”

  
“Ha. Sorry.” She fists her hands and closes her eyes, willing herself to materialize next to him. It only takes her a second to remember she can’t teleport, but she stills huffs out a breath, angry and frustrated and loud enough that Bow looks up at her and blinks.

“Hey,” he says, and pats the space next to him. His expression is sympathetic; Glimmer doesn’t know whether to hate that or not. “C’mere.”

“Alright,” she says, and trudges over.

She falls into his side, and he rests his head against hers. They know each other’s bodies, how they fit together, down to the calluses on his fingers from archery and the scar on Glimmer’s wrist where she fell against the room when learning to teleport. He is familiarity and childhood, and she curls up to him, grateful for one constant amidst the change.

“You okay?” he says.

“Yeah.” Catra and Adora have quieted in the background, and she breathes a sigh of relief. “I just can’t believe it. We’re going home. I’m going to meet my dad, Bow!”

“I know. I’m happy for you.”

“What’s he like?”

Bow exhales. She can see him thinking, figuring out how to form the words. “He cares about you. So much. He might not be exactly how you remembered, but his love for you . . . it never lessened.”

A tear escapes from Glimmer’s eye. She doesn’t realize she was crying until Bow’s expression becomes one of concern, and he reaches forward to wipe the tear away. 

His fingers are soft against her cheek, and she freezes. They stay like that for one moment, and then two. Bow’s eyes are solid, singular, the color of fresh soil, and Glimmer is reminded of growth, of something inside her breaking towards the surface, straining towards the sun. She leans forward on impulse.

“AH-HA!” Entrapta screeches, bursting through the doors. Glimmer and Bow jump apart, and she lands on her back. “If I rewire the control board, then Darla’s capacity will be at ninety percent, and the ship will be back online!”

“Um, Entrapta?” Bow is sitting so stiffly it must hurt. “Maybe next time, knock?”

“Oh, sorry.” Entrapta regards them for a moment. “Was I interrupting something? Well, don’t mind me! I’ll just be doing repairs on Darla! Toodledo!” She proceeds to roll herself under the engine. Strands of her hair curl around tools and drag them under with her.

Glimmer and Bow turn back towards each other, spaceship quiet apart from Entrapta’s humming and the whir of tools. Bow’s shoulders are hunched and Glimmer’s face feels like it’s on fire, and they manage to hold eye contact for three moments before they burst out laughing. The tense, electric atmosphere gone, giving way to a familiar warmth that feels like friendship. 

“That was so awkward,” Bow wheezes, clutching her arm. They sit laughing, for several minutes, until Catra yells, “everyone hates me!” from the brig.

“I never hated you,” Adora screams back. There’s silence. Glimmer remembers what she said earlier, about them having sex, and cringes. She turns to Bow, who wears the same cautious, potentially about-to-overhear-things-that-should-never-be-overheard sort of expression, and it’s too much for her. She collapses onto the ground and bursts out laughing.

“How do they not notice,” she says through wheezes. “They love each other and they're the last people to know!”

  
“Oh god!” Bow’s clutching his stomach. “It’s so obvious and they just--” He erupts into giggles. Entrapa looks up from where she’s rewiring the circuit board and he crooks a finger towards the brig. “Catra and Adora. Their love affair.” 

“Oh yes,” says Entrapa. She blinks. “There is a ninety eight point two percent chance they are completely in love.”

“And what percent chance they’ll realize this?”

“It took them eighteen years,” huffs Glimmer, “just to admit they don’t hate each other. You think they’re gonna realize this overnight?”

“Good point.”

Bow and Entrapta are laughing, and who knows what Catra and Adora are doing (hopefully not each other, now that’s a terrifying thought), and Glimmer turns to look towards the stars. She is in the middle of space, against the boy she loves, surrounded by galaxies and multitudes, and still completely at home. Glimmer has found peace in the middle of the war, and she couldn’t be happier, Bow beside her with a smile brighter than the stars.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> look, this is literally just an apology fic for not following my posting schedule. it took half an hour to write and has no plot. i am sorry. my other fics will be up soon and will be way better. thanks for reading.


End file.
